


E. B.  In LOVE

by MaximusLove



Category: Hop (2011)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff fic for E.B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E. B.  In LOVE

E.B. in Love- A Hop Film Fanfic  
Summary: Just a little fluff fic for E.B.   
The light from the morning sun shined into E.B.’s room.  
E.B. was lying on top of his bed with a female rabbit resting her head on his chest.  
Both of them were naked.  
E.B. awoke to the sounds of birds chirping out his window.  
He opened his eyes and saw that Jasmine, the female rabbit, was still asleep.  
He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
He picked up his alarm clock and looked at the time.  
It was six o’clock exactly.  
He wouldn’t have to start Co-Easter bunny work with Fred until nine.  
E.B. placed the clock back in its original spot and reached his paw up to the radio on the built-in shelf in the head of his bed. He turned it on and music began to fill the room.  
Then the song Love Me like You Do by Ellie Goulding began to play.  
E.B. smiled.  
He liked this song.  
E.B. placed both his paws behind his head, closed his eyes, and sang to the lyrics of the song while tapping his right foot up and down to the rhythm of the music.  
He sang to the song, especially to the line where Ellie Goulding sang about someone loving her, which was his favorite line of the song.  
When Jasmine awoke, she heard the familiar sound of her boyfriend singing.  
She smiled, thinking that E.B.’s singing voice was the most beautiful she had ever heard.  
She kissed his throat.  
E.B. felt this and stopped singing.  
He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that Jasmine was awake.  
“Well, morning my lovely.”  
Jasmine smiled as she kissed E.B.  
“Morning, handsome.”  
“You enjoy last night?”  
“It was amazing. You were amazing.”  
“Why, thank you, Jazzy.”  
Jasmine laughed. “I told you, call me Jazz.”  
E.B. kissed her. “Alright, my love.”  
Jazz turned off the radio before her head fell back down onto E.B.’s chest.  
“God, it’s too early.”  
E.B. smiled.  
“Come on, my dear. You can’t still be tired?”  
“And you aren’t? I’m tired and would much rather sleep in.”  
“But not too tired to give old E.B. a little sugar, now would you?”  
At that, Jasmine sighed as she lifted up her head.  
She smiled lovingly at him.  
“No, I guess I’m not too tired for that.”  
She reached up to the shelf and applied some lipstick.  
E.B. crossed his legs and closed his eyes just as Jazz’s face was approaching his.  
He could feel her softly kissing his left cheek.  
Then he could feel her kissing every inch of his face.  
No doubt covering his face in kiss marks.  
But he didn’t mind.  
E.B. sighed pleasantly.  
The kissing lasted for a few minutes before it stopped.  
E.B. opened his eyes to see Jazz now massaging his feet.  
He smiled romantically.  
“I love you.”  
Jazz smiled romantically back.  
“I love you too.”  
“I mean it. What I feel for you is different from what I’ve felt from other female rabbits.”  
“So am I the one?”  
“The one what?”  
“The female bunny that you’ll settle down with and have multiple baby bunnies with?”  
E.B. smiled a charming smile.  
“Don’t know. We’ll need to do a lot of dates together before it can be determined by either of us.”  
Jazz laughed as she massaged E.B.’s left foot.  
“Very well then.”  
She massaged his foot in silence.  
After a moment, E.B. spoke up.  
“But if you do one day become my wife, I’m sure you’ll make an excellent one.” E.B. said with a very loving smile.  
Jazz gave him the same kind of smile. “And I’m sure that you’d make a great husband as well.”  
A few minutes later, she stopped massaging his feet and crouched down beside him.  
“I have to go now.”  
E.B. pretended to be very sad.  
“But before I go, I’m going to leave you with something.”  
E.B. perked up.  
Jasmine leaned forward fast and gave E.B. a big and passionate kiss on the lips.  
E.B.’s eyes rolled back into his head before he closed his eyes. A big smile was on his face; his right foot was thumping into the air.  
The kiss lasted for only a minute, but to E.B. it felt like a pleasant forever.  
After the minute passed, Jasmine’s face broke away from E.B.’s.  
She smiled at him.  
E.B. smiled back.  
Jasmine got off of E.B.’s bed and changed into her work uniform.  
She walked over to the door and looked back at E.B.  
She flashed him a romantic smile.  
“See ya later, handsome.”  
“See ya later beautiful.” E.B. said flashing her a romantic smile back.  
Jasmine opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her.  
E.B. was still smiling.   
“What a girl.” He said to himself.  
He laid his head back down, placed his paws behind his head again, crossed his legs, and tapped his right foot up and down in the air.  
All while smiling up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy After Easter Everyone!  
> ~MaximusLove


End file.
